


Maple Syrup

by applecameron



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, stonergate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-03
Updated: 2004-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron





	Maple Syrup

"I already told you", he explained patiently, with a finger wag, even: "maple syrup. Has to be pure."

In an extremely dramatic voice for someone nearly supine on a sofa, Daniel said "Jack. There. Is. No. Maple. Syrup." He signed horror by placing the back of his hand against his forehead, then ruined the effect by sticking out his tongue.

Sam plucked the joint from his other hand with a muttered "gimme."

"Carter, why is there no maple syrup in my house?"

She looked at Teal'C, who looked at Daniel, who took the roach back, inhaled and held it, then said, "because we ate it all with pancakes while you were gone."

"What!"

Jack was up and then on his knees on the couch, straddling Daniel. "You know, a Certain Pert Doctor and his Even More Pert Backside are asking for it."

"For what?" Came the faux-innocent response. "Maple syrup?"

Sam watched them kiss. "How come he can get away with saying things like that and I can't?"

Teal'C gave it a ponder. "It may be a unique quality of DanielJackson's kissing."

Sam put a hand to her chest. "Teal'C! How could you say that?"

He shrugged. The Jaffa reached over, deftly extricated the roach clip from a set of fingers that were no longer paying attention to it, and toked deep, then handed it over for a a final hit.

Sam breathed blue smoke. Jack and Daniel were into the serious kissage by now. They'd either be in the bedroom in another 10 minutes, or dying for something sweet. Possibly both.

She slapped Teal'C's jeans-clad thigh. "C'mon, let's go try and make _creme brulee_. My blowtorch is in the car."

THE END


End file.
